Otra oportunidad
by revencita
Summary: Todos cometemos errores y no importa lo terribles que sean, si realmente vale la pena, el perdón lo resolvera todo. Leanla por favor. CbxT One-Shot


**Por revencita**

Tres… habían pasado tres semanas y aún tengo su voz grabada en mi cabeza. Sus palabras, cada sílaba retumbaba en mi mente. Tres semanas y no había podido despegar mis ojos de esa escuela. La secundaria Murakami es en donde se encontraba ella.

Nunca negare que seguí extrañándola todo este tiempo, que siempre pasaba por mi cabeza ese día en el que pensé que jamás la vería viva de nuevo. Que todos los días iba a esa cueva para ver si podría necesitar algo, a pesar de que estaba consiente de que era una estatua; De que le hablaba a solas, que le contaba mis problemas, porque era la única persona que sabía escuchar muy bien, que no se quejaría de mis tontas bromas y que entendería mis sentimientos. No estoy seguro de que haya escuchado lo que le decía, pero me hacia sentir seguro conmigo mismo.

Qué hace ahora, en dónde vive, con quién. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que seguramente no me respondería. Por la forma en la que me hablo la otra vez no se si este dispuesta a siquiera verme.

Ella recordaba, de eso estaba seguro. No necesitaba más pistas de las necesarias. Con tan sólo esa frase pude saberlo.

"_Las cosas cambian chico bestia. La chica que quieres que sea es sólo un recuerdo_"

Es obvio que sabía a lo que me refería, que recordaba todo. Tan sólo un recuerdo me dijo. Podía notar claramente la mentira en sus ojos. La forma en la que me evadía y la tristeza en su rostro no pudo ocultarla de mí.

Y por qué no la seguí… simplemente porque… no quería verla sufrir. Si todos esos recuerdos horrendos la hacían sentirse odiada y malvada, no quisiera que los recordara de nuevo…

Decidí tratar de no pasar tan cerca de la escuela para que no pudiera verme. Espiarla me hacia sentir sucio, pero sólo quería saber si estaba bien, si seguiría ahí. Siempre que la veía sonriendo me sentía feliz conmigo mismo. Si ella sonreía es tal vez porque ya me ha olvidado como se lo prometió, y yo… sin poder hacer ni un mínimo intento por hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo y nunca lo haré.

Hoy decidí esconderme, camuflajeándome entre las aves, nadie notaría que hay un ave verde rodeada de aves cafés.

El timbre de la secundaria sonó, dejando en libertad a los estudiantes para que fueran a donde quisieran. Por fin, comenzaron a salir los primeros, pero luego salieron otros, eran demasiados y no me dejaban ver la puerta de salida. Tal vez esperar a que se vallan todos sería la solución.

Me senté en el árbol transformándome en humano, para no cansarme de volar e imitar a los demás pájaros, que bebían agua de un charco y se alimentaban de las sobras de frituras que los estudiantes dejaban en la banqueta.

Mi comunicador sonó. _Se que puede esperar_, pensé y volví a dirigir la mirada a la escuela, ya casi no quedaba nadie y los maestros comenzaban a subir a sus autos para abandonar la secundaria hasta el día siguiente. Seguía sonando y me desesperaba.

Será mejor acabar con esto de una vez.- dije en voz baja y lo tomé para luego ver a cyborg en pantalla.

Chico bestia en dónde estás, te hemos buscado por todos lados.- me dijo algo apresurado.

Lo siento, qué pasa.

Bueno, saldremos a comer pizza en unos minutos y no apareces.

No tengo ganas.- le dije seriamente.

Pero…

¡Dije que no tengo ganas! Adiós.- y cerré el comunicador bruscamente y después de guardármelo volví a dirigirme hacia la escuela en donde los pocos que quedaban se habían percatado de mi presencia y no dejaban de apuntarme.

Ah, yo… lo siento.- trate de bromear.- los dejare solos.- baje del árbol como una ardilla y después caminé por la banqueta.

Tal vez no asistió hoy.- me hable a mi mismo.- ¿se habrá enfermado?

Después de unos minutos la secundaria Murakami se había perdido entre edificios y gente y decidí regresar a la Torre para descansar. La vería mañana.

Camine de vuelta a casa con la mirada fija en el suelo, tratando de no pisar los charcos que se habían formado por la lluvia de ayer. Paso a paso, tomándome mi tiempo al caminar. Veía mi reflejo en el agua y el reflejo de las nubes que comenzaban a juntarse en el cielo para seguramente dejar caer las gotas de lluvia. Para llorar conmigo si fuese necesario.

Tan concentrado estaba, que no me di cuenta de que habia alguien en frente de mi, y tropecé junto esa persona y sus pertenencias cayeron al suelo. Hice todo lo posible para que no cayeran en los charcos pero sólo un par de los libros que traía quedaron secos.

¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- me grito con enojo una voz femenina que se habia molestado por lo sucedido.

Levante la mirada y le di sus libros. Era una chica con cabello pelirrojo y una diadema en la cabeza, con el uniforme de la escuela Murakami. No era quien creí que era.

¡Lo siento!- eleve un poco la voz, ya que en cuanto le di sus libros se alejo lo más rápido que pudo.

Me sentí deprimido de nuevo. Soy un torpe.

Me levante del suelo y trate de quitar el agua sucia de mi ropa, quitándome los guates para que no se mojaran también. Luego de habérmelos puesto decidí ir a la torre para bañarme y librarme de la lluvia, que no tardaría en caer.

Después de unos pasos mire la Torre de lejos para calcular mas o menos cuanto me tardaría en llegar y pensar de una vez en qué animal debía convertirme para llegar más rápido. Luego mire de nuevo al frente para evitar chocar con alguien más y es ahí cuando la vi. Estaba más cerca de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verla, ya que acorde que no debía verme espiándola. Caminaba hacia mi, seria. Sabía que estaba yo ahí. No estaba preparado para que pasara alado mío como si nada, sin poderle gritar que regresara. Tenía que contenerme, ella no dejaba de mirarme y yo no dejaba de mirarla por más que deseaba desviar mi mirada hacia otra parte que no fueran sus ojos azules.

Por fin. Paso por mi lado y cumplí con el propósito de no hablarle. Quería voltear hacia atrás, para ver si ella seguía mirándome, si seguía ahí o se iría lejos de mi de nuevo. Como sea, tenía que llegar a la torre para no mojarme con las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer de las nubes grises que ahora tapaban lo azul que quedaba del cielo.

Oye.- dijo cada vez bajando su tono ya que se habia arrepentido de llamarme.

Me volteé algo esperanzado, pero siempre con mi cara de seriedad. Ya no tenía por qué sonreírle en este momento.

Perdón por… ya sabes como te traté la otra vez. No estaba pensando en lo que decía. Lo que pasa es que seguía enojada por la otra vez que me lanzaste la tierra en la cara.- me dijo ahora acercándose a mí para no tener que elevar la voz.

No te preocupes, he decidido que no volveré a molestarte.- le dije aguantando la tristeza.

Gracias… tengo que irme, esta a punto de llover y…

Te perdono.- le dije con verdadera sinceridad. Ella se quedo en seco por unos segundos.

¿Disculpa?- me dijo recogiendo un mechón de su cabello que tapaba su rostro y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

Te perdono por todo lo que hiciste, por todo el dolor que me hiciste sentir. Hace tanto tiempo que he querido decirte esto, desde el día en que nos abandonaste.- le dije tomando sus manos.

No se de qué me estas hablando.- se escapo de mis manos comenzó a caminar hacia dónde iba al principio.

Terra…

Dijiste que dejarías de molestarme, por qué no sólo puedes dejarme en paz.

Porque se que no es lo que quieres, se que piensas que eres una chica odiada, una mala persona pero no Terra, eres y seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga. No puede ser que se te hayan olvidado todos esos recuerdos que vivimos juntos, de todo ese cariño que te tenía, de esa noche en la feria cuando…

¡Por qué no puedes olvidarme como yo lo hice!- me grito con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Acababa de confesarme que todo este tiempo estuvo solamente actuando, que si me recordaba… pero lo que acababa de decir ahora también era falso.

Me estas mintiendo de nuevo.- dije ignorando a la gente que corría hacia sus casas o algún lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia que ya estaba cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas y empapando nuestros cabellos.

No lo hago, por favor no quiero causar más daño.

¡Te perdono!- le dije una vez más.

No quiero que lo hagas.

Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de mentir.

No estoy mintiendo el que miente eres tu, por qué no admites que me odias por todo lo que cause, ni siquiera se por qué tengo esta oportunidad de vivir de nuevo si no la merezco. ¡Vete!

Por dios, ¡¿qué no entiendes que te amo?- se me escapo de la boca ya que no podía quedarse más, refugiándose en mi garganta.

Ella paró de hablar y sus lágrimas aumentaron, camuflageandose con la lluvia.

Qué no entiendes el daño que me haces ahora al no volver a donde perteneces. Tú pertenecías a los titanes, perteneces a la Torre, perteneces conmigo, perteneces a estar a mi lado.

Algunas personas no nacemos para ser héroes y yo soy una de esas personas. Además… no es suficiente con tan sólo tu perdón, estoy segura de que los demás titanes me siguen odiando.

Raven ha hecho hasta lo imposible por traerte de vuelta, cyborg sigue tratando de localizarte pero le pedí que no lo hiciera más, starfire y robin están al pendiente de todo, yo soy el único que sabe de ti. Ya te han perdonado Terra. Y naciste perfectamente para ser una heroína como todos nosotros.- comencé a acariciar su mejilla.

Todos merecemos otra oportunidad y no importa lo malo que hayas hecho, te sigo queriendo como lo prometí la otra vez que nos vimos. Tú eres la que deberías perdonarme por no haberte ayudado desde el principio.- estaba perdiendo la cabeza y comenzando a odiarme a mi mismo.

No entiendo como pude ser capaz de decirte que no tenías amigos, eras mi amiga y pude haber evitado todo ¡pero no lo hice!- me grite de nuevo.

Chico bestia…

La mire y me abrazo como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver y fue ahí cuando comencé a llorar. Por fin la tenía entre mis brazos, después de todo ese tiempo convertida en estatua y luego verla todos los días sin poder siquiera hablarle.

Perdona por mentir, jamás hubiera podido olvidarte.

Y yo jamás hubiera podido dejarte de hablar, respirando el mismo aire y saber que estabas ahí.- le confesé otro de mis secretos. Sin poder soltarla aun.

Chico bestia.

¿Si?

¿Puedo besarte?- me dijo separándose de mi abrazo y buscando mis labios.

Fin de chico bestia POV

No hizo falta contestarle esa pregunta. De tan sólo oírla su corazón latió a mil caballos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella se abalanzo sobre él, cayendo en enorme charco de agua que se encontraba debajo de ellos por la lluvia que ahora caía con más intensidad. Pero a ellos qué les importaba la lluvia si por fin podían tenerse el uno al otro. Por fin, después de tantos contratiempos y obstáculos. Ya no había nadie en la calle, sólo ellos que seguían besándose soltando toda su alegría y tristeza entre ellos.

Algunos no nacemos para ser héroes, pero todos merecemos otra oportunidad.

**No se si me gusta más el CbxT o CbxRv es que simplemente estos dos se ven tan lindos juntos. Y chico bestia es tan tierno. Tan sensible, tan lindo. Bueno lo que importa es que aquí esta mi primera historia CbxT y espero que dejen reviews.**

**Dime revencita **


End file.
